


A Family Reunion

by Cadburytrooper96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec lets him know what's up, Asmodeus just wants his son to be happy, Asmodeus thinks Alec is just using his baby boy, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Helicopter parent Asmodeus, I will go down with this trope, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: Magnus decides to summon Asmodeus to Earth instead of going to Edom. Alec insists on staying with him, sure that Asmodeus is going to hurt his boyfriend. Getting the shovel talk from a Greater Demon wasn't in his plans. Magnus is not amused.ft Asmodeus being super protective and treating Magnus like his precious boy.





	A Family Reunion

Alec swallows nervously as Magnus activates the pentagram. He was anxious to get Jace back but pulling in another Greater Demon like Asmodeus seemed like using gasoline to put out a fire. Magnus had assured him Asmodeus wasn’t like Lilith but he’d been brought up with the ideals that demons only wanted to ruin the world. He’s trying to work past those prejudices, truly he is but this was a literal Prince of Hell.

The fire blazes brightly before revealing a tall figure. Immediately, Alec could tell where Magnus got his looks from and it said a lot about him that his first thought upon meeting Asmodeus was ‘He’s  kinda  hot’. 

“What’s this? My son summoning me after decades of silence? Be still my heart.” The sarcastic tone of his voice pulls a smile from Alec and yeah, he’s definitely Magnus’ dad, that level of sass has to be hereditary. Magnus rolls his eyes next to him. 

“You know why we don’t-Look, I wanted to ask you for a favor.” Magnus says. Asmodeus ignores his son and focuses on Alec. 

“ So  the  rumors  are true.” He says in a tone that reminds him of a certain ruined wedding and his mother’s choking disappointment and Alec sighs because apparently, homophobia doesn’t stop in the mortal realm. “You know I had heard you were shacking up with a Shadowhunter but to see it with my own eyes...Where did I go wrong?” Asmodeus pronounces the word ‘Shadowhunter’ like it’s literal filth and Alec steels himself against it. Somehow, knowing Asmodeus hates him for his birth and not his gender doesn’t make him feel any better. 

“My relationship isn’t why I asked you here, Dad.” Magnus spits out. “Look, Lilith is running around ruining things and she’s gotten a hold of an. ..acquaintance  of ours. I need your help breaking her hold on him.” Asmodeus’ brows furrow in confusion. 

“Why not just order the other warlocks to do it, you’re High Warlock aren’t you?” He asks in confusion and Alec’s heart sinks because he can already tell this isn’t going to go well. 

“Well...I....lost that position due to some unwise decisions.” Magnus replies sourly. Asmodeus’ eyes dart towards Alec and he holds his hands in surrender. 

“Not me, I would never take away anything that makes him happy.” Alec says pointedly because hey, he might as well be petty, it's not like Asmodeus is ever going to give his approval. 

Asmodeus eyes him before turning back to his son. “Why isn’t the new High Warlock of Brooklyn handling this then?” He asks.

“Because he’s an asshole.” Alec automatically mutters under his breath. Asmodeus raises a brow at Alec’s words. 

“Son?” He asks expectantly and Alec gives Magnus an apologetic look.

“Lorenzo Rey has forbidden every Warlock from helping me.” Magnus says with a sigh and Alec swears he can see the fires of hell in Asmodeus’ eyes. 

“Well, you need not worry about that, Maggie.” Asmodeus says with a gentle pat on Magnus’ shoulder. “I’ll be seeing him after this visit.”

Alec holds back his laugh at Magnus’ cute nickname and his boyfriend glares at him. 

“We haven’t seen each other in so long, Magnus. How are you doing?” Asmodeus says in a concerned tone and Alec is finding it difficult to be scared or angry at someone who looks at Magnus with that amount of tenderness. Even if Asmodeus hates him forever, Magnus’ happiness is the one thing they will always have in common. “This Shadowhunter isn’t forcing you to help him, is he?” Asmodeus continues, glaring at Alec. 

“Can you stop? His name is Alec and he would never hurt me.” Magnus snaps. 

“No?” Asmodeus retorts. “Just like Camille never hurt you? Or...what was that  mundane’s  name...Greg? George! Just like him?” Magnus glares at his father and Alec is by his side in an instant, taking his hand.

“This is why I never want to talk to you, you just keep throwing my past in my face-”

“I warned you he would hurt you but no, you know better than your father-”

“At least Lilith is trying to be there for her son, some parent you are-”

“Unlike you, he actually cares for her and at least talks to her-”

“Alright, that’s enough. Both of you.” Alec cuts in, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Magnus’ back. Magnus is tense beneath his palm and he gives his hand an encouraging squeeze. “We’re here to save Jace and you have no right throwing Magnus’ past in his face like that.”

“Jace?” Asmodeus questions and Magnus makes a noise of frustration before explaining everything. “That’s a lot of trouble for a man you’re not in love with.” Asmodeus says darkly, focusing on Alec and he swallows. 

“I know how you  Shadowhunters  consider  Downworlders .” Asmodeus continues, glaring at Alec. “This might be some sort of fumble with the ‘dark side’ for you but my son deserves to be put first and I will not  standby  and watch you toss him away when you’re finished with him.”

“ ** Dad! ** ”

“I. Would. Never.” Alec grits out, staring down Asmodeus. He can take whatever slur the demon throws at him but he will  ** not  ** standby  and watch anyone question his devotion to Magnus. “Magnus is my world. I would do anything,  ** anything **  to see him happy. He’s the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of before going to bed. I plan on spending the rest of my life with him and I will not stand for  ** anyone **  hurting or upsetting him, including you.” 

Asmodeus looks at him with surprise and Alec feels his heart stutter because what did he just say?

“ _ Alexander.” _

He turns at the shaky sound of Magnus’ voice, ready to apologize but Magnus is gazing at him like he hung the moon and stars and  _ wow _ \- this is not how he saw this going. 

“Yeah? I...well...I haven’t asked mom for the family ring yet but I was working up to it and-”

“ _ Yes.”  _ Magnus breathes out, his hands fisting in Alec’s shirt to pull him closer and Alec leans down to kiss him because this is everything he’s ever dreamed of and he never thought he could be this happy and-

“Fine, I’ll help.” Asmodeus says and Alec stops short because for a moment there, he’d forgotten everything except for the beautiful man in front of him. “But only if I get an invite to the wedding.” 

“Why do you care, you were ready to kill him just a moment ago.” Magnus snaps, clearly done with his father’s  presence . 

“He obviously loves  you,  I’ve never had any of you many lovers threaten me on your behalf.” Asmodeus says simply and Alec flushes. “I just didn’t want to see you with a broken heart, you don’t handle breakups well and I worry.” He says gently and Magnus rolls his eyes before letting out a sigh. 

“I know. I just...hate it when you try to meddle, I’m not a child.” He says with what looks like a pout and Alec is  soo  going to tease him about this later. 

“You’re barely four hundred, you’ll always be a child to me, but-” Asmodeus says when Magnus gives him a look. “-perhaps I can stop...hovering.” He says the word with distaste and Alec can’t stop his laugh at that. 

“Magnus and I would be glad to have you there but perhaps we can start small? Like say, dinner?” He offers and Asmodeus recognizes his words for the peace offering they are. Asmodeus lights up at that before turning to Magnus. 

“If that would be alright with you, Maggie?” He asks and Magnus squirms at the use of his nickname before nodding. Asmodeus gives him a tender smile before turning to face Alec. 

“Alright. Let’s see how we can help your parabatai.” He says cheerfully, flicking off his jacket and striding towards Magnus’ workspace. Alec turns back to his boyfriend pulls him in for that kiss. Magnus melts into him, his hands tugging Alec even closer and Alec can’t stop the small moan that escapes him. 

“I hope we fix Jace quickly because I do not plan on leaving our bed for days after this.” Magnus says seductively as they pull away and Alec shudders at the sheer want and promise in his tone. 

“I can’t wait.” He murmurs in response, his hand straying down to Magnus’ perfect ass and squeezing, reveling in the soft whimper that escapes his boyfriend’s mouth. By the Angel, he loves this man and Alec plans on spending the rest of his life lavishing Magnus with the love and devotion he was denied from others. 

“Well, at least he can keep up with you in the bedroom.”

“Dad! ”

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is ruining my life. I need soft fluff between these three, especially after the new episode.


End file.
